Cannons
by Third-Degree-Kisses
Summary: Deaths of random tributes. Some characters from the books. WARNING: Some may be gory. Insanity, blood, guts and gore. M for all that is THE HUNGER GAMES
1. Action and Reaction

**Action**

Plans? Who needs those when you have reflexes like mine?

I grin devilishly and grip my long spear tighter. That damned girl from 11 is with her ally, a large boy from 8. She always annoyed me, from the moment I saw her in the recap of the reapings. Something about that ugly auburn hair ticks me off.

So I decided she'd be the first one I kill. I didn't kill anyone in the bloodbaths, instead stalking the alliance. Now, in the dead of night, they were going through their packs.

They had been together since day one of training, helping each other with skills. It pissed me off. She was disgustingly weak, unable to lift the lightest weights the training room offered.

_'Pathetic filth.'_ I sneered, her back to me. I hadn't payed much attention to the boy during training, but I noticed he was strong. No matter. I was fast, and smart. I was a Career.

The chill of the night tensed my muscles even more, the easy kills exciting me and causing adrenaline to course through me. Finally using my annoyance and disgust with the girl push me forward, I jumped from my hiding place, giving a battle roar. In one swift move, I sent my aerodynamic weapon through the air, aiming for her back. My days of training with the spear made me confident of my aim.

She didn't even have time to turn. The blade pierced her, her body arching forward.

Blood quickly squirted, decorating that other boys face and the dirt ground. The back of her jacket quickly darkened, and a gurgled cry rang out before it was completely silent in the arena.

Pride swelled through me, and knowing the cameras were watching us, I graced my face with a cocky smirk. Now they knew what I was capable of.

A terrible scream erupts, and I snap my head to the district eight boy I hadn't really acknowledged.

I started, my blood going ice cold. He looked like a mutt; vicious, terrible and the things nightmares were made of. His eyes were wild, and in a moment he was charging toward me. Fumbling over myself, I desperately tried to retrieve my spear from the girls back, forgetting my original intentions of making a break for it.

Before I can even come close to my only chance at survival, a brick collides with my face. I fly back shortly until I crash into the ground, my head hitting the dirt hard. My mind races, and I note the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. Before another thought enters my mind, more bricks are slamming my face, over and over. I helplessly try to stop his vigorous attack by moving my hands in front of my face, but that only causes him to pound the sides of my head.

Crying out brokenly in pain, tears sting my face as I feel blood gush from my mouth, nose and new wounds.

"Ple-" I try to beg, but my jaw rolls sickly and I realize it's broken. Another fist in my face. Another. Another. Another. Another.

I feel my senses slipping away, the sound of my cries and this animals heavy breathing sounding like it's coming through murky water. My eyes have swollen shut, and I feel myself slipping. As if I'm in-between being awake and asleep.

With a few more blows, I'm gone, blackness engulfing everything I've ever had or needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Reaction<strong>

Anger. Pure, blinding fury swells in my veins, my blood roaring in my ears and slipping down my forehead from my wounds from the struggle for supplies at the bloodbath. My ragged breaths tear through my throat, burning from the lack of water. I stand shakily in front of my enemy.

My only focus in the world right now.

My alliance's blood, fresh and warm, dots my cheeks. His spear, coated in crimson and mangled organs and tissue, glistens in the moonlight. It's still piercing her abdomen. Her eyes, a dull gray, frozen in shock, stare emptily at the sky, her own blood still bubbling from her agape mouth.

A smirk. That's all he has to offer me after running through the unsuspecting 13 year old district 11 girl. My ally. My friend.

With an animalistic roar, I release my restraints on my rage. All the lessons from anger management evaporate and I'm unstoppable.

He's taken off guard, unable to get his weapon out if her before I'm on him.

It didn't take long. I don't know how it happened though. The blood. His and my allies' smeared over my face, hands, and chest. The barely recognizable face of the district 4 boy.

_Boom. Boom._

The cannons tell me he's dead.

I can't help but smile.


	2. Insanity

**Insanity**

It didn't take long. Really. You want to know what 'it' was? You mustn't think I'm strange, if I do tell you.

_Killing her._

It was fast, mind you. I never make them suffer much. Unless they have red hair.

This one had blonde hair, so I was quick. I deftly twist and _'Snap!'_ her life's gone, via broken neck.

I stare down at her, waiting for the hovercraft to come by and do its work. I step back, ten feet about, and in a few minutes after the cannon it appears, a metal arm coming out and stabbing the blonde with some needle. I know all too well what the injection is.

I observe her after the hovercraft leaves. I anxiously tear my nails over my wounds; the scratch marks she had inflicted in the tussle. I feel the liquid make my fingers slick after scratching the marks, but I don't stop. I'm still waiting.

Her finger twitches.

I take my bloodied hand away from my arm, blood now freely running down my elbow.

Her arm moves.

This is what I've been waiting for. Eagerly, I swipe the blood over my face, giggling ecstatically.

Her head snaps up, her eyes black. No white or color. Just pure black.

This is what I save my energy for. I give quick, easy deaths to the alive tributes.

Then destroy the dead ones.

I don't know how stable I am. You must understand, I'm not the only slightly crazy one here. Well, I'm not crazy. That boy in the rectangle door is crazy. He looks a lot like me, but he can't be. He has wild eyes, a broken soul, and a defeated outlook. He has ugly neon red hair. I hate his hair. He's the one who's lost his mind. Not me. He tries to copy me whenever I see him, and I finally just had to punch him he was so annoying. He must have got a few good hits because my knuckles were bleeding when I was done.

I still see him though. I try to kill him, but he always comes back. I'll get him one day. Just like I killed the redhead girl from district 9. I cut her hair off and then I slowly sliced her. Everywhere. She probably knew that boy. That's why her hair was red.

Then she came back. Just like the boy. The hovercraft injected her and then she came back, her eyes black as the night. She tried to kill me.

I killed the blonde. Now she's back. I laugh loudly, moving my bloody fingers over my cheeks, leering at the dead tribute pushing herself up.

This whole place is crazy. I'm sane. They're crazy. The blonde is up. I'm still laughing.

Blood.

Death.

_Fun._


	3. Promises

**Promises**

"Clove, please..." I whisper her name desperately, carefully cradling her in my arms. She's too far gone to reply, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, incoherent mumbles slipping out.

The dent in the side of her head is no doubt fatal, but I ignore that fact as I attempt to bring my district partner back to life. No, not just my district partner, but the girl that I deeply admire.

"Ca... Cato..." she whispers brokenly. I bite my tongue hard, suppressing the urge to cry like a little baby. I am not weak.

"Clove, listen to me. I'm going to win this for you," I stroke her hair out of her face, and when her mumblings stop I hear a cannon boom. "I promise."

I gently place her on the ground, taking her weapons from her and turn, clenching my fists. The hovercraft comes and scoops her up, but I don't dare look. I don't want that to be the last image I have of her. Broken, lifeless, cold.

I unsheathe my sword and violently slam the blade into the ground, a furious roar tearing from my throat.

"Katniss Everdeen," I growl, bowing my head. "I swear you will die by my hand."


End file.
